


Trouble For One

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Gay Sex, Interrogation, Jack being Jack, Jack punishes him for it, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Tim is a bad boy, Top Tim, torture (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Tim has landed himself in hot water; and must face Handsome Jack's wrath...But, Jack might be willing to make it up to him afterwards
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Trouble For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts).



> This is what happens when you forget things you need  
> I torment characters 
> 
> But sometimes... I make it worth it for them
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Trouble For One**

"So you thought you could _seriously_ hide this shit from me?" Tim shivered in the cold cell, bound by his wrists to a metal ring on the floor behind his back; he was forced to kneel, his shoulders hunched forward in a submissive bow. "I mean, any other dumbass I get, but friggin' _me?"_

"I'm sorry…" Tim whispered, biting his lip guiltily. "I… I just-"

"Ah, tut, tut, tut," Tim winced at the tight tug of the collar around his neck, pulling his head back as the light shone down from the ceiling; revealing the dark shadow which slowly stalked around him. "You know the rules."

Tim swallowed heavily, his throat catching on his almost too tight collar. "Y-yes…" he whispered, his voice trembling with nerves, as his fingers curled over the chains which hung from his wrists, causing them to clink softly.

"And yet, your _stupid ass_ … went and did it anyway!" Tim whined at the hostile voice, shuddering as he squinted up at the ceiling blearily. 

"Y-yes…" he repeated hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't _hear you_ …"

"I said _yes_ !" Tim cried, squeezing his eyes closed as his heart thundered in his chest. "I did it, okay; I knew I shouldn't but I did it anyway!" He said in a rush, gasping as he shivered in the cold. "I-I'm _sorry…_ "

"Sorry?" Tim flinched as the pressure on his collar was released, allowing him to twist and lower his face to the floor again. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it, _Princess_!"

"Ah!" Tim cried out in anguish as an electric current shot through his restraints; the force travelling through his body and tensing it in an unnatural position. " _Ahhh_ ! Oh, god… _please…_ " he pleaded, spitting the words out between his tightly clenched teeth.

Abruptly the foreign energy pulsing, burning within him was cut off; and Tim slumped forward in exhaustion. "Please… I'm sorry, _please…_ "

Footsteps echoed through the cold cell; and Tim reluctantly forced his twitching body to sit straighter. "... I believe you." 

Tim's groaning sigh was exultant, his head slowly rising as he chuckled and giggled with giddy, mind numbing relief. "Thankyou… thankyou…" he whispered, leaning his forehead against the knees which came to stand before him.

A loud, extended buzzing sound filled the room; and a moment later, Tim's restraints dropped from his wrists. Without thought his hands slowly inched around to his front, stiff from his long imprisonment, but determined to reach their goal nonetheless. "Thankyou…" he whispered again, curling his fingers in the soft material of the trousers before his face, humming contently when a hand began to drift gently through his hair.

"You know why I had to do this, right?" Tim whimpered softly, nodding his head in silent agreement. "Ah, ah, _ah_ … we have to use our big boy words now."

Tim swallowed thickly, his throat dry as he tilted his head back and peeked up at the shadowy figure before him. "Yes… I know." He whispered, blinking slowly as his body continued to tremble weakly.

Silence reigned in the cold room for an extended heartbeat, before Tim began to fidget shyly. "C'mon, Princess… time to get up." The words were gentler now, like the hand in his hair; reminding Tim that his punishment was over. He was forgiven.

Tim shivered, a soft groan passing his lips as relief hit him once again. With some difficult; and a lot of help from the shadowy figure, Tim finally managed to get his feet beneath him. " _Nnrghhh…_ " he hissed as he slowly rose to his full height, using the other body for leverage, as they patiently helped him up from the floor.

"C'mon… that's it," Tim looked up at the softly spoken words, panting quietly as he looked into the not quite mirror image of his own face. "Heh, that's it. Now, c'mon, follow my lead, alright Princess?"

Tim nodded tiredly at Jack's instructions, murmuring a vague agreement as he lay his arm around Jack's shoulders and shuffled along beside him; the other man unusually helpful and patient as he allowed Tim to take his own time.

"Ya gotcha..? No, hey _, whoa…_ okay, now try an' just-" Jack muttered in encouragement, as the door to the cold room swung inward silently, allowing Jack to lead Tim out into a warmer and much more familiar room. " _That's_ it… there we go." 

Tim couldn't stop his lips from twitching at the praise he received. Fucked up though it may be to be so pleased at the soft, proud words, after everything he'd just been through; it still just... made him happy.

Tim's awkward shuffle slowly began to ease, his limbs at last starting to respond more easily to his commands. He followed Jack's lead across the bedroom, wincing and emitting a small, pained whine when he turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "... sorry." He whispered, locking his eyes on his lap, his fingers clutching at his trouser leg.

Jack was silent for a long pause, before clearing his throat. "I know, Princess… I know." He said thickly, easing Tim's tightly clenched hands from his trousers so he could remove his sweater and shirt. "C'mon, 's all done with now…" he promised quietly, dropping to his knees and unbuckling Tim's belt, loosening his trousers and helping Tim to relax back into the pillows, before removing them entirely.

Tim sighed, closing his eyes as Jack took his clothes away for washing. He laid still for an indefinite period, just listening to the still faintly erratic thrum of his heart and feeling his body spasm every so often.

"Now," Jack's voice came from the side of the bed, as it dipped toward Tim. "Just one more thing left to see to right now…" he said quietly, as Tim hummed and peeled his eyes open slowly. He turned his head to meet Jack's gaze, biting his lip when he felt his cheeks warm, as Jack's fingers crept along his hip.

"Jack," he whispered thickly, drawing in a shuddering breath when his own fingers trailed over Jack's bare shoulder.

"And _that_ ," Jack continued obliviously, his lip quirked as he glanced sideways at Tim, while his hand slid forward to curl around his painfully hard dick. "Is just _what_ to do with this, huh?"

Tim whined tiredly, hardly in the mood for Jack's usual foreplay; namely, his need to hear his own voice as much as humanly possible. "Jack, please, don't-" he breathed, a sharp hiss cutting of the rest of his plwa as Jack squeezed his shaft and shuffled closer; swinging a leg over Tim's hips and leaning closer with a knowing leer.

"No patience for foreplay, huh, Princess?" He teased, chuckling darkly when Tim groaned and gripped Jack's hips with fingers which twitched as they dug into his skin.

" _Jack,"_ Tim warned, gasping and arching beneath Jack, as he felt Jack's dick against his own; _almost_ as hard and desperate as he was himself.

"Yeah, yeah, _fine_ …" Jack scoffed, shaking his head as he sucked two fingers in his mouth; and then proceeded to lower them to his own ass. "Now, this is only a courtesy to _you_ , ya know?" He said with a low rumble, his eyes half closing as he urged his fingers deeper into himself. "Don't wanna overwhelm you too quick, though; I don't think this will be such a long ride for either of us here, Princess…"

Tim swallowed thickly, watching Jack shiver and tremble above him. He wished he were feeling up to more; but exhaustion was nipping at his heels. Soon, he would be too far gone to even enjoy _one_ orgasm.

He reluctantly resolved himself to a decent blow job whenever he next woke up. "Jack," he repeated, rolling his hips upward and hissing as he slowly dragged his dick against Jack's.

" _Oooohh_ …" Jack hummed, shivering as he removed his fingers from his ass. "Alright, Princess. We're good to go." He assured, curling his hand around Tim's dick and lifting his own hips, shifting himself until he was able to lower himself over Tim.

"O- _ohhh_ ," Tim sighed, biting his lip as Jack's ass first resisted; and then sank slowly over his dick. " _Jack-_ " he hissed, moaning as he thrust his hips gently.

"Yeah, that's it, Princess… that's it," Jack moaned in encouragement, taking over the majority of the work and setting a quick, easy pace for him to lift and drop himself with his knees. " _That's_ it… you show Handsome Jack what you've got." 

Tim shuddered, his sensitive body overwhelmed by Jack's tight grip on his dick; as well as the quick, jerking motions which he submitted him to. "Jack… please, Jack…" he whimpered, his fingers tightening their grip on Jack slowly, his own hips rising in quick, sharp bursts of energy which clouded Tim's already foggy head and left him breathless. " _Jack-_ " 

"Alright," Jack murmured, leaning over Tim and arching his back as he rolled his hips back and down sharply, repeating the motion rapidly as Tim grunted and whined, tensing beneath Jack. "Ah, ah… you look at me, Princess." He whispered, as Tim forced his tormented gaze to meet Jack's gleeful, if flustered gaze before him.

"Hmm… good boy," Jack panted, rocking roughly against Tim as he leaned down to kiss him deeply.

" _Hr-mmmmmf-!_ " Tim gasped, his loud moan of relief swallowed by Jack's energetic kiss. His heart felt ready to explode,his dick pulsing within the tight confined of Jack's ass; while his tongue batted eagerly against Jack's, a soft whine escaping him when he was forced to part from Jack for air.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Jack grunted, panting heavily as he arched over Tim. "That's it, Princess… there we go," he hissed, biting down of Tim's shoulder when he wrapped his hand around Jack's dick and stroked him through his own orgasm. "Oh, ho, _ho_ …" Jack chuckled breathlessly, humming contently when he'd sufficiently recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry, Jack…" Tim mumbled, yawning tiredly as Jack kissed his shoulder softly.

"I know, Princess, I know…" 

Tim struggled to keep his eyes open, his body exhausted, his mind floating on a happy cloud of bliss after his orgasm; save for one worrying thought. "Jack..?" He muttered, barely cracking one bleary eye to peer at Jack, as he eased himself off of Tim and laid beside him, already set to work on cleaning Tim up. "Can we… keep them?" He whispered, yawning deeply as Jack's fingers paused against his side.

After a torturous minute of waiting, Jack finally sighed with clear exasperation. "Urgh, _fine_ !" He hissed. "But _you_ take care of them and _not_ under the damn bed! And if _anyone_ , ever finds out that Handsome Jack keeps goddan _kittens-_ "

"Promise…" Tim hummed tiredly, smiling as he tilted his face toward Jack.

Jack sighed, but relented, alighting a soft kiss to Tim's lips; before drawing away with a sigh. "Get some rest, Princess… you can sort your dumb _pets_ out tomorrow."

Tim smiled sleepily, nuzzling at Jack's jaw as consciousness slipped away from his grasp; his fingers barely threading together as he slid into dreams where he and Jack cared for their three new kittens together.


End file.
